The Best Dark Arts Master
by sockunderyourbed
Summary: When four demons arrive at Hogwarts, Hiei finds another master of the Dragon he met long ago. Now they fight to be the best,and try to overcome differnces in order to defet one person that may not be able to be beaten. HIEIXOC, HarryxOC Rated for later
1. Letters

This is a HieixOC crossover with Harry Potter.

Thoughts are in _italics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter._

Hiei Jaganshi was sitting in a tree, above his sister Yukina. He had his teeth clenched, and was trying too growl, as not to give away his position. Yukina and her boyfriend, Kwabara were on another one of their 'dates'. He watched with a grimace as they walked through the park hand-in-hand, as that oaf, Kwabara, reached down, and plucked a flower from out of the ground, and slipped it into Yukina's hair.

'_This is making me sick.' _The little fire apparition was about to leave, when a giant snowy white owl swooped down, dropped a piece of yellowing parchment, which Yukina caught, and flew off. Looked puzzled, she opened it, but held it back at arms length, as though she could not read, or understand it.

Suddenly, a large brown owl swooped over him as well, dropped a piece a yellowing parchment, same as Yukina's. He had to jump down a few branches to catch it, as not to give away his location though. When he caught it, he glanced down; he saw that Yukina as still reading her own parchment, eyes open wide. She must have sent Kwabara home though, because he was no longer there.

He climbed a few more branches to insure that he was not spotted, and then he looked at the envelope. It was addressed,

_Mr. Hiei Jaganshi_

_In the tree at the park, Tokyo, Japan._

Hiei raised an eyebrow in suspension, then, cautiously, slid open the back of the letter. Two more pieces of parchment fell out as well. He caught them quickly, and held them up and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Hiei Jaganshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Hiei stared at the letter. This was a sick joke pulled by that damned Yuusuke, it had to be. …But then…how would Yuusuke know that he was in the tree? And why would he send Yukina a letter as well? And why did he choose to send it by an OWL?

Hiei pulled out the second piece of parchment, thinking it would tell him what the hell was going on.

_Dear Mr. Hiei Jaganshi,_

_Given your nature, we would prefer it not to tell anyone where you came from, as they will all either panick, or just downright think you are insane. Three other demons will be accompanying you to the school, however. Miss Yukina Koorime, Mr. Yoko Kurama, and Miss Nina Jaganshi. Please do not inform anyone that you are leaving as well, although I have already informed Lord Koenma of your absence. When you arrive, you will be special 'transfer students from Japan, and students of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Prosser Genkai. You will automatically be in sixth year, and be sorted into your different houses._

_Have a nice summer._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

TBC.

A/N- The first letter is from Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter.


	2. Explaintions

YAY! I GOT TWO REVIEWS:D! is so happy! .

NEED MORE THOUGH! T.T

Thoughts are in _italics._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.**_

CHAPTER TWO:

The letter slipped from Hiei's numb hands, and floated slowly to the ground. Hiei was completely still. He didn't know who to kill first, Koenma, or Genkai? He jumped swiftly to the ground, and picked up the letter. He decided to go see Genkai, since she was closest, and would be able to provide him with some answers. He then noticed that Yukina was no where to be seen. _She must have gone to see the old woman as well…_Hiei thought, as he headed down the park's path.

_Why did this…-_Hiei had to consulte the paper at this point, to remember the name-_'Dumboldore' person want only Yukina, Kurama and myself? And what about this Nina? She's dead. …Isn't she…?_ Suddenly, Hiei found himself in front of Genkai's temple, with Yukina, and Kurama already there. Genkai and the other two were sitting outside the temple's double sliding doors, drinking tea, Kurama and Genkai looking tired, and frustraited, with Yukina looking slightly confused.

"Sit down, Hiei." Kurama said, looking up at the fire apperation. Hiei didn't move. "Hiei, we're trying to figure this out, so for once, can you be compatiable?" Genkai snapped.

Hiei, sat down, but continued to glare at Genkai. He glanced over at Yukina, and saw that she was glancing back and forth between the glaring Kurama and Genkai, looking slightly worried, and Hiei took it that they were arguing a few moments before he arrived.

After a few minutes silence, Genkai spoke. "So I take that you recived your letter as well then?" When Hiei didn't respond, She looked at him. "Dumboldore is a good friend of mine, and asked me for the best forces possible in denfending two people at Hogwarts." "We're baby-sitting then." Hiei said, it was more of a statement than a question. Genkai continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Yourself, Yukina, and Kurama will be guarding two people, though they will be unaware of it." "But what about this 'Nina' person? Who is she, a demon?" Kurama asked. "Nina? Oh, it must be the other one Dumboldor mentioned. He said that another would be attending, to help with the case."

"Then how come Yuusuke, and Kwabara aren't going? Why Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"Because, Yuusuke and Kwabara have spirtual power, not magical. And Yukina, is highly denfenive with her own…powers." Genkai said, irritable now. When Kurama didn't answer, she turned back to Hiei, and continued explaining. "You four are just going to watch over two students, Harry Potter, and Cho Chang. You will know who Harry Potter is, right?" When no one answered her, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Then I suggest you three get off to London, because you all need to get your school things. You can pick up a few things there on him, and why Voldemort might be after him." Genkai finished, opening her eyes again. "Who is Voldemort?" Kurama asked, sounding slightly interested now. "You'll need to find out for yourself, because we need to leave, now. The term starts in a few days, and we need to get to Digon Ally, to get your things for Hogwarts. And don't go around telling everyone your demons, it'll be a living hell. Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Now!" Genkai said, and opened a portal for them which lead into Digon Ally.

Kurama and Yukina stepped through, without hesitation, but when Hiei made to go through the portal, Genkai put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Hiei, please try and…just watch out for yourself." Genkai said, looking at him with…was it concern? _No this hag doesn't show any emotion except anger for anyone but Yuusuke. Why would she be worried about me now? This is just another baby-sitting job. _And with that, Hiei stepped through the portal, not looking back.


	3. Laungues and First Meetings

OMIGOD! MORE REVIEWS! I LURV YOU GUYS! ;-;

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, OR Harry Potter.

As soon as Hiei stepped through the portal, and stepped out, it dissapeared,leaving him in a dark ally, with Kurama and Yukina who were both looking out into a cheery looking street, filled with witchs and wizards. Hiei was already starting to hate this mission. Without a word, Kurama, Yukina and Hiei walked into the crowed street, where they got many strange looks.

Kurama pulled out his list for school things, and consulted it. "Well...first thing...we're going to need wands, arn't we?", he said, looking at them, with a forced smile. He stopped a witch, and asked for directions, but the witch seemed to be having trouble unnderstanding the red-head. 

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where...Olivander's is?" Kurama asked, glancing down at his list. ((It was in japenese, so shut up. xD)) The woman, who was dressed in a long emerald cloack, with a black veil covering her face, looking at him strangly. "So-rah-wah?" ((LOL. You need to figure it out yourselfs what she's saying. It's what the word ACTUALLY sounds like. NOT how its spelled.)) Kurama slightly raised an eyebrow. "Er...Sorry? Oh...you don't speak Japenese, do you...?" Kurama asked, looking doubtfull. "O-ho. Ja-panah, I'myah guh-iss-en-guh?" Kurama sighed, and shook his head. Then he looked at the woman, and pointed to his mouth, where he indicated that he didn't speak English. When the woman walked off, he walked back over to them. "How on earth are we suppossed to get by, if we don't even speak their native tounge? I never learned English, did any of you?" Yukina shook her head. "No...we always used Japenese or the Makai dialect..." Hiei didn't even bother to answer. Kurama sighed again. "Well...we'll need to try to get by, won't we?" He said, with a kind of half-smile. And how the HELL are we going to do that? hiei thought, with iration. Kurama scanned the crowd again, and saw three children, one with bright red hair, tall, and a long nose, which was a boy. The girl had long bushy brown hair, and the third one had messy black hair and glasses. 

Kurama approched them, hesitantly, then tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him, slightly surpirsed. "Wah-i-s?" The girl said. "Ah..."Kurama said, but then his eyes lit up. He held up the parchment, of their school lists, and guestured first to his lists, then to his mouth, indicating that he didn't speak English. The girl took the letter, and narrowed her eyes slightly, as if trying to understand it. The other two boys had turned by now, and were looking at the letter now as well.

((I'm switching to Harry's POV now.))

"Is that...A Hogwarts letter, Herminoe?" Haryy asked uncertainly, staring at the Kangi, not understanding a word of it. "Well, I suppose it is, look at the bottem of it, there's McGonagol's signatutre...Oh...they must be from japan...I think I know what'll help them..." She mutterd, pulling out her wand. Ron looked wildly between the Japenese students and Herminoe. "What're you going to do!" He asked, wildly. "Oh, honestly Ron...It's just a little laungue spell..." Hermonie said, exasperated. "She pointed it at the three Japenese students, who eyes widend in surprise, and said," English Magnico."

((Hiei POV...))

As soon as Hiei heard the words, he understood them. "What the hell just happend?" He asked, but was surprised that it did not come out in Jpaenese, but in English. Kurama looked over at him. "I think...she just preformed a spell." He said, sounding mildly impressed. 

"Oh. So you're a boy then?" All three turned to see that the boy with the red hair had spoken. "RON! Do you know how rude that sounds! Imagine what they must think of us now!" The bushy brown headed girl had said. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to us?" Hiei asked, with a bit of impatenice in his voice. "Oh...I just preformed a simple spell that allows you to speak our laungue...um-here's your list back...sorry..." She said blushing slightly. "Oh, you don't need to apoligize, we were just trying to find Olivanders! We need some wands...and since this is our first time here, we were just a little lost. We couldn't even speak English! We need to be thanking you!" Yukina said smiling. The boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses smiled. "Oh, well, we'll take you there. Are you first years?" He said. Kurama answerd swiftly. "First years? Ah...no...Dumblodore asked to be...transfer students. We're students under Professer Genkai, she'll be the new Defenese Against the Dark Arts teacher." Kurama said, smiling as well. "Oh really? Your trandfer students? what year then?" The boy called Ron asked. "Sixth-year." Kurama answerd politly, and the black-haired boys smile widened. "Oh, you'll be with us then." he said. "right. Well...shall we go get our wands then? We can't waste much time..." Kurama said, glancing down at his watch.

"Oh, right, follow us." The girl with the brown hair said. 


	4. Wands

Okay, I'm sorry all for the EXTREMLY late update! I became like/REALLY/ sick, I almost had to go to the hospital! So, this chapter shall be long! And thanks SSSOO much to ALL my reviewers! I love you ALL. Oh, and I just re-read my third chapter…my English is AWFULL. So…I'll be needing some beta readers…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter. But I DO own Nina, so HA! ;P

The girl with long brown hair turned swiftly, and began taking off, down off the street, pausing every now and then to wave at other teenagers, who looked as if they might go to Hogwarts as well. 'This mission is completely pointless. Why can't they watch over themselves?' Hiei thought, sending a telepathic message to Kurama. 'If you ask me, I think you're just nervous to see Nina again. You're the one who tried to kill her.' Kurama answered back, innocently. 'I /did/ kill her, baka.' Hiei shot back, agitated now. Why did that damn fox have to know everything? 'Well, obviously, you didn't, did you?' Kurama finally sent back, and then cut the connection. Hiei had to force himself not to turn and attack the fox, he was so irritated.

"Here we are! Olivander's Wand Shop." The girl finally stopped in front of a broken down and used building, much smaller and older looking then any of the other buildings they had passed. The six of them started to head in, when the doors opened, and another girl stepped out. Hiei froze dead. The girl had long, silky black hair, waist length, and sharp piercing ice blue eyes. She had an aura around her, that showed she had been through much, and knew had to take care of herself. Her height wasn't something to brag about, for she was about an inch shorter than Hiei himself. It was Nina.

Kurama stopped as well. "Oh my…" Then looked quickly at Hiei. He didn't return the fox's gaze. Nina however, walked right past them, without even saying a word, as if she didn't recognize them.

"Er...Do you know her?" Ron asked, seeing Kurama's startled look, and Hiei rooted to the spot. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Hiei cut him off. "Never seen her in my life." He snarled at them, then walked past, into the shop.

It was a small cramped store; hundreds upon thousands of boxes lined the walls. Long boxes, short boxed, thick boxes, narrow boxes, all containing wands, as Hiei presumed. "My my my…what do we have here?" A voice made the three Youkai jump. "Transfer students? And Miss Granger, Mister Weasly, and…Mister Potter." A figure said, stepping out of the shadows. It was a man, with shocking white hair, and cold, hard gray eyes. His gazed flickered back to Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama. "Well…let's see…three wands…" He muttered, wandering off to look around the walls. He was back in less than a minute, holding three narrow boxes. He handed one to Yukina. "Lady's first…The has the core of an ice chip, and unicorn hair. Ten inches." Yukina just stood there, holding the wand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try a simple wave!" He snapped, as Yukina jumped. Hiei wanted to kill this man.

Yukina carefully raised the wand, and a shower of beautiful light blue sparks, and ice crystals came raining down. "Oh…" A soft sigh escaped from the girl with brown hair's lips. The man named Olivander smiled. "Very good…that wand will do you wonders…" He said softly. He then turned to Kurama, and handed him a box as well.

"A snip of Devil's Snare, and a hair from a demon fox, twelve inches. Kurama's face showed slight surprise, but he opened the box anyways, and took out the wand, and raised it. Imminently, the room was covered in what looked like a miniature forest. Hiei could tell the girls were having trouble concealing their delight.

Then Olivander turned to Hiei, and handed him the final box. "This is the last of these kinds of wands…" He seemed to mutter to himself more than to the group. "Dragon heartstring, Phoenix feather, and…a hair from a certain fire demon I met long ago…his name escapes me, which is strange, because I remember everyone I've ever met, but he was part fire as well as ice…strange isn't it?"

Hiei's eyes widened in shock. Now he remembered this man. Hiei had graciously given him one single hair, then wiped his memory. Clearly, he would have to wipe it again when he left, so Olivander wouldn't remember Hiei in his shop. Over Olivander's shoulder however, Hiei could see Kurama's smirk. He narrowed his eyes, and raised the wand. Instantly, five huge rings of fire shot out from the wand, lighting several of Kurama's plants on fire. Hiei saw Kurama's shocked face, and his smirk grew even more. "My my my…you seem to be gifted with fire…how…curious." Olivander said.

"Well, that will be eight gallons, and seven sickles each please. Kurama's eyes widened slightly. They didn't have any money. "I've got it." An elderly voice suddenly said. They turned, to see Genkai walking through the door, followed by Koenma, and an older man, older than Genkai, with a beard long enough to tuck in his belt, and long shockingly white hair, and a deep violet robe. His blue-grey eyes began to twinkle as they landed on the three demons. "Professor Dumbledore!" The three English students cried out.

Okay, so I lied out making the chapter long. xD meh…I thought it was okay…the chapter, not lying. xDD Hm…well, read and review please! And tell me if you'd be able to beta read, I'll only need about two or something. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Trouble Already?

Sorry for the wait. I went to Galvaston, and such, and I was just lazy. So, here is the next chappie!

Disclaimer: only own Nina….

"Professor Dumbledore!" The three students shouted. Hiei turned to look, and saw the headmaster, in all his glory.

"You three." The Genkai said, nodding toward them. "Come out here, we have something to talk to you about." And with that, Genkai turned and began to head out the door. "Well, are you coming or not?" She snapped at them, turning back around. The three English students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were staring at them in a doubfonded way.

"Come on, lazy asses!" Genkai shouted at them, in their own laungue, as she headed down an allyway. "We, er…forgot to warn you about somethings…"Koenma muttered to them, as the five of them, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Dumbledore followed Genkai.

When they were all finally in the ally, and hidden by the shadows, Genkai turned to them. "Albus, these are the three that I told you about. Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina." Genkai said, nodding at them all in turn. Dumbledore smiled at them all. "I see you've already met one of the students you'll need to be keeping an eye out for." He said, eyes twinkling.

Kurama nodded as if he understood. Hiei, of course, had no clue who Dumbledore was talking about, but he wasn't about to show it. Yukina just looked politly confused. "The boy with glasses, that was Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, in a way that would suspect something special. Hiei just blinked. That pathitc excuses for a human was the one they would have to watch over?

"But, Dumbledore, we did not come here to disscuss Harry, we came here, to talk, about Nina." Koenma said, with the smallest look at Hiei. Hiei however, spoke up. "Why the hell would we need to talk about /her?" He spat, annoyed at the mention of her name.

"Because she has no recollection of her past, or yours Hiei, at all. " Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Hiei stared at him. "Er-And why is this?" Kurama asked, butting in, because Hiei looked ready to kill someone.

"Because, of the wizard you were sent to help destroy, Voldemort. He put a very powerful memory charm on her, although she does not know this, so he could get certain information out of her, about the location of the demons. I am glad to say however, that when Nina did not supply this information, he tried to dispose of her. But…being what she is, the charm he used on her, did not work, but simply damaged her memory. Whether or not she can re-gain it is to be seen." The man called Dumbledore said, with a slight twinkle in his eye again, as he turned and looked directly at Hiei.

"But what is she, Albus?" Genkai asked, her face reflacting slight confusion.

"She is, the last of her kind, I'm afraid. A mixture of a light and dark demon."

Okay, I'm sorry. This chapter sucks. It MAJORLY sucks. It sucks ASS. BUT I NEED BETA-READERS WHO CAN MAKE MY STORY BETTER! ;-;


	6. History

Thanks Sly!

Oh, and if your wondering, the story is completely Hiei's POV, until they finally 'meet' Nina.

"But...That's not possible…" Kurama said, uncertainty clouding his eyes.

"Actually, it's very possible, and Nina is living proof of that. You see, her father, being a mixture of fire and darkness, met an ice maiden, and together, they had a child. True as it may for an ice maiden to conceive a child, the mother was killed, but not after the child was born. This was actually very lucky if you think about it, because her father, at that time, was the only darkness demon at the time. He died shortly after Nina was born. So, Nina became a forbidden child, threw off the cliff, and every thought her dead. Yukina, I believe you may have heard of her, as the first ever forbidden child." Dumbledore said calmly, almost as if recalling an amusing story.

Yukina nodded however, eyes wide.

None of this was news to Hiei however, because he had heard all this before, but from Nina herself, so it was in much greater detail. He zoned out completely, and began thinking about the information he just learned.

Nina had lost her memory completely. She wouldn't remember anything of her past. Nothing. Not even him.

_Damn this. Dammit it all. _Hiei thought angrily to himself. He hated this stupid mission. He hated Koenma for assigning it in the first place. He hated this stupid Dumbledore person, what did he know of the ice maidens? But most of all, he hated himself. He hated himself for letting this happen to Nina, and ever meeting her. He hated himself for falling in love with her. And he hated himself for leaving her for dead.

He never should have fallen for her. Never. He should have known that nether of them wouldn't gain anything from it. How could he have been so /stupid? And then…/they/ came. The warriors from the Ice village where he was born. They had said that Nina had done a terrible wrong, by helping him survive, and now they would kill them both.

But, Nina had protected him one last time. "Run!" She had yelled at him. "Run! I'll hold them off!" "No, I can help, I can fight!" Hiei had yelled back, panic flooding him. Were they going to die like this? "No, get out of here!" Nina screamed, throwing her hand up, as the door flew open behind Hiei, and he felt himself being thrown out. As he lay on the clay earth several yards away, he stared at the house. 'How could she have done that?' He thought angrily, and stood, making to run toward the house. But then, Nina had used the attack. The one that he had never dreamed about using back then, but had used several times in the present. The Dragon Wave. It had consumed Nina, and totally destroyed her, and the attackers. That was the last time Hiei had ever seen her. And now, as he stood in the alleyway, rage flooded him.

How could she have survived that attack? It nearly wiped him out before! And how come she never searched for him, if she had been alive all this time? That had been at least five centuries ago/why/ had she never bothered to search for him, if she really had loved him?

"Oh, one more thing. You no longer need to keep watch over Cho Chang. Her parents have moved her elsewhere, and gone into hiding as well. Voldemort thought he could get Harry if he used Cho, but, he was wrong. He finally discovered Harry no longer had feelings for her. So, that being said, I shall take my leave." Dumbledore said, turning. "Oh, and you will need this." Dumbledore said turning, and dropping three bags of gold into each of their hands. "Good day."

TBC.

A/N- I have no excuse for the late update…just writers block and laziness. Oh, and I'm grounded all summer, so don't expect much updates, if any.


	7. Pets

A/N: …..;

_Disclaimer: Don't own jack._

Hiei felt his crimson eyes glower after the old fool. _Idiot. _He thought angrily. _He knows nothing of Nina. Nor anything of her powers._

"Well…We'll let you get back to the mission, shall we?" Hiei heard Koenma asked nervously, and before Hiei could protest, the toddler and Genkai had vanished. _Damn them all. _Hiei thought savagely, striding out of the alley. The three students had gone, and Hiei knew that Nina was gone as well, seeing how he couldn't feel her presence.

He walked quickly down the street, not bothering to wait for Kurama or Yukina, heading into the nearest shop, ignoring the sign. It was total chaos in the shop. Everywhere he went; there were cats mewing, owl screeching, and even rats squealing. Hiei felt himself growl slightly, glaring at this one tiny kitten, who's blue eyes looking up at him expectantly. It was aggregating really, having this stupid cat stare up at him. "Stop it." He spat angrily, swooping the kitten up underneath its front arms, lifting it up to his height, staring at it menacingly.

"Hey! You! If you want the cat, you'll need to pay for it!" A woman behind a counter called out. Hiei turned to glare at the foolish woman. She either had guts to talk to him, or she was just stupid.

"The cat is two sickles." The woman said, placing a hand on her hip. Hiei growled again, reaching into the money bag the old fool had left for the three of them. He pulled out three silver coins, two gold coins, and a brown one. There were more coins in the bag, but Hiei picked up two silver ones, quickly putting two and two together. _Sickle sounds like silver, which means a sickle must be these two…_He thought quickly, slamming the two coins on the countertop, and walking out, still glaring at the cat. Even he didn't know why he had bought the stupid creature.

"Hiei! Hiei-san, Kurama-san said we need to buy…Oh! What is that?" Yukina approached him, smiling softly at the kitten. "Hiei-san, I had no idea you liked cats! This one is so cute!"

"Hn." Hiei muttered, looking away quickly, not wanting her to think that he went soft. "Let's just find Kurama and get this damned thing over with."

TBC.

A/N- Alright, no explanation for this late chapter. Just lazy, and getting caught up in other stories….


	8. A Short Stop

A/N: …. Sorry….But on a happier note, the story is switching to Harry's POV for a little…I know I said it would only be Hiei and Nina, but it's fun to switch things up, ne?

Harry gave a long sigh of relief as he, Ron and Hermione finally finished their shopping. He had gone through the entire school list, and still had money left over for ice cream, and maybe a few dung bombs. A small smile crept onto his long, thin face as he heard Hermione's nagging voice about Ron buying a stink pellet, and the redhead's retorts on how it was only two knuts.

"Just lay off, Hermione! It's one pellet, and besides, I need something to get back at Fred and George for getting me in trouble with mum, anyways…", Ron grumbled. Hermione sent him a dark glare, before turning to the ice cream window to order, but stopped suddenly, as she laid eyes on something else. Harry looked too, and saw a small, thin, but very pretty girl, sitting alone at a table, eating Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, while reading the Daily Prophet. She was Asian, with long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Harry immediately recognized her. It was the girl from before, at Olivanders. A light blue shirt hugged her slim curvy figure, while jet-black jeans hugged at her waist and simple tennis shoes were slid over her tiny feet.

"What'll it be?" Asked a deep, gruff voice from behind Harry, causing all three of them to jump, and face the scratchy looking man behind the counter. "Err….Just three vanilla's, please." Hermione said timidly. The man got their sweets, and Harry paid, while Ron and Hermione chose a booth not far away from the girl from before.

"I wonder if she's with those exchange kids from earlier…?", Ron whispered, not taking his eyes off the girl. "I wonder if she gets annoyed when people gawk at her like that." Hermione snapped, while another smirk crept on Harry's face, and Ron's scowled.

Suddenly, the door opened once more, and the three exchange students from before entered, catching the 'Golden Trios' eyes. "Hey…It's them…" Ron whispered.

"Hey…It's them…" The whisper caught Hiei's ears, and his eyes flew over the booths, instantly seeing the three idiots from before. Then he saw **_her_**. Hiei once again felt rooted to the spot. It was Nina. He saw her glance up, and felt them lock eyes, just like they used to, back when she had her memory, back when she still loved him. He saw the puzzlement in her blue eyes for a shot second, most likely wondering why three demons had just walked into an ice cream store, then probably figured she couldn't give shit. She looked back down at the paper, and didn't look up again.

TBC:

Well, as I was reading my past chapters, I realized that I have A LOT of mistakes…Which means I need a beta reader. If you'd like to beta for me, please e-mail me…Sorry again for the short chapters, and late updates…I SWEAR I'll start writing longer chapters, and updating more.


	9. A Surprise

Woot! Chapter on time! D And it's extra long. ;

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. I just play with the characters. .**_

Harry glanced back over at the exchange students, seeing the shortest of them staring at the girl who was sitting alone. What was his name? Hiei?

Before Harry could remember their names, Hermoine decided to invite the other trio over. "Kurama!" She called out, waving a hand. For some reason, beyond Harry's understanding, she seemed to have taken a liking to the red head. The other one, that is.

Harry saw Kurama glance around, looking for who called his name, and, upon spotting Hermoine, smiled. He quickly turned back to the counter, and ordered for himself, and the other two, and they quickly joined the 'Golden Trio'. Harry shot daggers at Hermoine, who was staring at Kurama, eyes lit up, and a light pink tinge appearing on her face.

"Hi." She said, breathless.

"Hello." Kurama said, smiling back at Hermoine, amusement dancing in his brilliantly green eyes.

"So…did you get all of your shopping done?" Hermoine asked, after an awkward pause.

"Oh yes…", Kurama began, and then the pair were off, talking about the different shops, and such. Harry's eyes however, seemed to slide back over to the girl sitting alone, still reading. Her ice cream was finished, but whatever she was reading, she seemed to be caught up in it, seeing how she didn't look up.

Kurama had also spotted the girl as well though. "Do you mind if I invite her over? She's the other transfer Professor Dumbledore invited."

"No, of course we don't mind!" Hermoine said with a giggle.

Harry felt sick. /Why/ did he have to invite her over? But the other boy, Hiei, seemed surprised by this news as well. He glared up at Kurama as he stood up, and walked over to the girl. She looked up, one eyebrow raised slightly, as Kurama leaned down, muttering something to her the rest of them couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it seemed to work, as she nodded and stood up, following Kurama to their small booth, which was now getting cramped.

Kurama slid into the booth again, next to Hermoine, who blushed even deeper, while the girl slid into the booth as well, _right next to Harry. _He felt himself blush, and scooted over quickly to make room, but that didn't help any. A booth made for only four people with seven crammed into it was a very tight fit.

"Everyone, this is Nina…She's going to be in sixth year as well." Kurama said. Nina didn't speak, just gave a slight nod to show he was right.

There was a very awkward pause in which Harry glanced up from his bowl, to see Hiei shooting him glares that meant death. What was he so mad about?

"Nina, this is Yukina, Hiei, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron." Kurama said, gesturing at them all in turn. But was it just Harry's eyes, or did Nina seem to do the smallest of double takes at Harry's name? Well, of course everyone did. But this time was different…Harry didn't know why however.

"So, Kurama, what class are you looking most forward to?" Hermoine asked, engaging him in conversation once more. Hiei was staring at Nina with hate, while Nina, however, caught his eye. She gave him the smallest of smiles, and Harry knew instantly that these smiles were very/very/ rare. He returned the smile, in a goofy way, but in doing so, his spoon of ice cream, which had been halfway to his mouth, plopped in his lap, staining his pants.

He immediately turned a brilliant shade of red, while mumbling something about not noticing the ice cream melting. He reached over Ron, to get a few napkins, but realized Nina was already offering him one.

"Uhh….Thanks." Harry muttered, turning even redder at the small smile on her face. It was a curious smile; it looked almost…like a mask.

"You'd want to clean that up, before it spreads and stains your pants even more, Mr. Potter." Nina said softly, her mysterious smile lingering. "Oh, uh, yea.." Harry muttered, cleaning it up quickly, not looking at Hermoine, because she was sniggering, and nudging Ron.

After he had finished, Kurama and Hermoine once again became involved in conversation about Hogwarts. Hiei and the other girl, Yukina, were whispering quietly in a language Harry didn't understand, and Ron was sulking. He quietly sighed to himself, once again, he had nothing to do.

"Harry…Would you mind showing me around Diagon Ally? There are still a few things I need to buy, and I don't think I know where they are." He jumped slightly, looking around. It was Nina who had spoken.

"Er- Yea, Okay…You guys don't mind, do you?" Harry asked uncertainly to Hermoine and Ron, who shook their heads, Hermoine smirking.

"Great." Nina said, and with another one of mysterious smiles, pulled him out of the shop.

TBC.

A/N- Yes I know…Another cliffhanger. And no Hiei in the chapter, and he might not be next chapter, I'm not sure…Well, read and review please!


	10. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I came down with something…urgh.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho. **_

Once Harry and Nina had got out into the street, there was another awkward pause, in which Harry took advantage of to glance around. No one he knew was around, but he still had the feeling that he was being watched. "Are you done with your school shopping?" Nina asked, ending the silence. Harry jumped slightly, realizing he was still with her.

"Err…yeah, I have." He answered. "Good." She said, firmly taking him by the hand, making Harry blush a deep red. "You can help me. I still need an owl, and some robes." She led him down the street, glancing at various windows, and such, but still clasping to Harry's hand all the while.

"Er…Why don't you try Madam Malkin's?" Harry asked, pointing to the robe store as the passed, pausing for a second. He saw Nina's eyes glance up at the sign, as she gave a small nod, as she and Harry headed inside.

There were only a few other people there, a fifth year Ravenclaw, and what looked like two first years. Madam Malkin came rushing up to the pair of them, paused for a second, seeing their conjoined hands, which Nina was still holding tight to.

"Well…Mr. Potter, any new robes for you?" She asked, finally looking up. "No, we're here for Nina…She's starting Hogwarts this year." He answered, and was forced to let go of her hand, as Madam Malkin nodded briskly, and rushed her away. Harry sat awkwardly on one of the stools, and waited, still blushing slightly, amazed at how short, but fiery this new girl could be.

Behind him, the doors chimed open, and Harry glanced around. It was the only person who could've spoiled his mood. Malfoy.

"Well well well…Who's the famous Potter waiting on now? Someone to assist to his every need?" Malfoy asked sneeringly.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry growled, his eyes narrowing. "Langue, Potter. Don't want to come off bad to the mommies and daddies, do we?" He asked, nodding to the parents in the shop, who were starting to look like they would much rather leave then watch this.

"And where are your parents, Malfoy? Off in some deatheater ritual?" Harry snapped back. Malfoy's eyes narrowed mutinously. "You shouldn't even be talking, since _your_ parents got themselves blown up."

In an instant, Harry was on his feet, anger pulsing through him like blood. "Is there…a problem?" A cool, calm voice said, from behind Harry. He spun around, ready to pounce on whoever had interrupted. It was Nina.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Malfoy spat, his eyes glaring. But then he noticed something in Draco's eyes….but, what was it?

"If I'm correct, I remember _I _was the one asking questions, not you." She answered coolly. "Let's go." She said shortly, to Harry, stalking out of the shop, a bundle under her arms. As Harry passed Malfoy, he heard him mutter, "Bloody hell…" Smirking, he, too, left the shop and caught up with Nina. "Who was that?" She asked curiously. "Someone from school…" Harry muttered, scoffing a little. "Not a friend, I presume?" She asked, and when Harry didn't answer, she didn't bother to repeat herself.

They silently entered the pet store, and once again, Harry lingered by the door. Nina was done in a few minutes however, and they left once more.

"So…where now?" He asked. Nina looked around, and saw a dark alley, between two other stores. She smirked, and, once again, taking him by the hand, she pulled him into the alleyway. Harry was slightly baffled at this, but followed anyways.

Hiei felt his own crimson eyes narrow, as he saw Nina pull that stupid, idiot, teenage boy into the alleyway. If they were supposed to be guarding him from anything, it might have to be Hiei himself.

TBC

A/N:

Once again, so so sorry for the delay. 

Gah….short chapters! **–tear- **

**R&R please!**


	11. Kiss

A/N

…I just went back and read every chapter. I'm sorry I made anyone read that shit. This chapter will surpass them all, I swear.

Chapter

Harry POV

As the small, but fierce girl pulled Harry into the dark and deserted ally, Harry only had two thoughts running through his mind: What the /hell/ is she doing? Why here, if she wants to tell me something?

But Nina didn't want to speak with him. As she shoved Harry up against the wall, he sudden realized what they were here for. But even when she pressed her lips against his, he was still at a loss, not because he was clueless, more shocked than anything else. After taking a moment to gain his wits, he began to return the kiss, while parting her lips open. Harry had only felt like this once before in his life, and that relationship turned out awful. He knew he wanted to stay right here, in the dark, and damp alley, bur Harry also didn't want to rush things. Defiantly not with Nina.

As if someone had been able to read his thoughts, Harry suddenly heard Ron and Hermione's voices, joined by two other voices; Yukina and Kurama, the two transfer students. Well, Harry wouldn't mind if they were passing, it was almost impossible to see Nina and himself in that dark ally, but Nina broke away, quite suddenly. She didn't look at them, but instead locked eyes with Harry. 'God she's beautiful…' He heard himself think. "We should go…" Nina whispered, keeping the eye contact for a second longer, before reaching down and picking up her possessions.

Meanwhile, Hiei was in a state of blind anger. He had watched the whole scene, knowing that Nina knew he was there. Was she /trying/ to get Hiei to murder the idiot human? Or was she trying to prove something to him? Hiei just couldn't figure it out. But as the stupid human and Nina walked out of the ally together, holding hands like some damned couple, Hiei disappeared into the crowd, only a few stores up from where the group stood.

He walked casually up to everyone, hands in pockets, looking as if he didn't feel his own heart had been ripped out of his chest, and thrown to the ground, had someone step on it, then spit in his face. But of course, Kurama saw right through his act. He gave Hiei a questioning look, one that also said, "We'll talk later."

Looking away to the side, Hiei ignoring the annoying babble around him, about how everyone else was done with their own shopping, and plans to meet at the train station in London, right by the entrance to Platform Nine and ¾.

Then the group spilt into three different ways; Kurama, Hiei and Yukina, Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Nina, alone, to finish getting her own supplies. Almost in a sulk-like way, Hiei followed Yukina and Kurama, as they slipped into a bookstore, to pick up a few things about The Boy Who Lived. They did need to know just what they were protecting the damned human from, besides Hiei.

"Tell me that's not what it looked like, you and that new girl coming out from the ally together like that!" Hermione said, as they departed, into the Leaky Caldron.

"What d'you mean?" Harry replied, all but too quickly, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. It was obvious that Hermione suspected something, while Ron was completely oblivious.

"You mean to say, you think Harry was shacking up with that gorgeous Asian?" Ron asked, a slight laugh to his tone. "Are you mental? There's a problem with your theory, Hermione. She'd have to have liked him for that!" He continued, laughing at his own joke, while Hermione gave a small smile, trying not to laugh.

"I'm off to bed…" Harry muttered, walking up the stairs, and into his own room, falling onto his bed. Needless to say, he was confused about the whole thing. Hell, they had just met an hour ago, and they were already sneaking into allys together? 'Well…I'll just have to wait and see…' He thought to himself, rolling over, in attempt to get more comfortable. But Harry couldn't sleep all night, pondering over this mysterious new whirlwind that slammed into his already chaotic life.

TBC.

A/N-

Whew. Well, slightly longer chapter. Not much though. .


	12. Lateness

A/N- Well, It's been awhile. I won't bother with excuses, but I have news. I've improved! Chyea. /Me./ Well, considering that it's been about six months; I'm going to need a new beta reader. And I'm thinking about rewriting this story, and just tearing down what I have before, to make it better. What do you think? But unfortunately, I might not be able to get a review up for a bit. I'm moving out on Christmas day, thus it will be a bit hard to juggle this with all the other chaos right now. But I'll find a way. Thank you to all who have stuck with me these already) two years.

On September first, Hiei Kurama, and Yukina were gathered together at the London station. After that hectic day in Diagon Alley, the trio had learned just /who/ Harry Potter was. But, like always, it was take a lot to get Hiei worried about anything. This Voldemort just sounded like a coward, hiding behind stupid men in masks to Hiei. But his opinion, unfortunately, didn't really change the situation, which was the fact that Voldemort was set on killing Harry. Which is why they were here on the first place, to guard that prat.

But there was one other problem at hand: Platform nine and three quarters didn't exist.

There were only a few minutes to eleven o'clock, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Nina were nowhere in sight. "Will we miss the train…?" Yukina asked, worry clouding her voice. "No, no, they said they were meet us here, somewhere….Hiei, maybe there is some trick to getting on the platform, can you see anything?

Hiei just shook his head quietly, feeding his new kitten, which he had named Ashi, bits of rice. Her name meaned darkness, hatred, evil, ect. And it seemed to fit the kitten, in an ironic kind of way.

"Kurama! Yukina!" They suddenly turned, hearing their names called out, seeing a short, brown thing racing toward them. It was the girl, Hermione. "So sorry we're late, we all overslept!" She rambled on with her excuses, while Hiei blocked her out again, along with Kurama who was now saying it was alright, they hadn't been waiting for long, as he continued to feed Ashi bits of rice.

The other two boys approached, looked hassled, as if they had just rolled out of bed, along with another girl, younger, and what appeared to be the boy named Ron's mother and father. "Oh, were these the students you mentioned, Ron?" The mother asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yea…" Ron muttered, looking away shamefully. Harry also seemed to be ignoring all of this, Hiei noted, craning his neck, and looking over people's heads. So Hiei wasn't the only looking for Nina, it seemed. "Harry, can't you stop thinking about her for /one second/?" Ron asked, angrily.

Harry nudged him, hard, and settled down, his eyes still darting around though. Hiei smirked. Nina could have that effect on some people.

"Well, come on, come on, we can't miss the train.." The mother muttered under her breath, herding them all toward the solid wall between platforms nine and ten. "Er..There is no platform nine and ten, miss…." Kurama said, confusion masking his normally calm face. "Oh! Dumbledore didn't tell you? Well, just watch. Ginny and Hermione can show you…"

They watched as the two girls ran at the wall, Yukina's hand flying to her mouth in shock. Then, they disappeared. Hiei, of course, knew there was a portal there the whole time. He just wanted to merely stall, and see if Nina would show or not. He could finally sense her, but knew she was hiding, simply to see how to get on the platform.

After thanking the woman, Hiei, Kurama and Yukina ran at the barrier, and got onto the platform, finally. Last minute arrivals were herding their own children onto the train, as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all said goodbye to the mother and father. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina were already loading their things onto the train; having found an empty compartment, by the time the other trio had found them.

Once the six of them were settled, petty talk about Hogwarts, classes, and such started, while Hiei sat quietly next to the window, Ashi mewing quietly in his lap. "Is there room for one more…?" A soft voice asked, opening the compartment door, and before Hiei even looked, he knew it was her. Nina stood there, clutching her small trunk in one hand, and an owl cage in the other, with a purely black owl with blue eyes peered out at them. A white shirt, plain, and the same black jeans hugged her small body tightly, as her cold gaze shifted around the room.

Hiei took in Harry's look of pure delight, Hermione's and Kurama's similar smirk, Ron's eye brow raise, and Yukina's simply smile, but allowed himself to show no emotion as her gaze landed on him, and stayed there, her cold blue eyes locked fiercely with his fiery red ones.

"Of course.", Kurama said, getting up, and sitting next to Hermione instead, leaving her a seat in between Hiei and Harry. Brilliant.

Harry's green eyes excitedly followed Nina as she came and sat down next to him after storing her trunk and owl. Her gave her a small smile, which she returned, in a weary sort of way. Nina had been all he could ever think about lately. He couldn't help it. He was hooked. He didn't love her, they had only met five days previously, but it was far more than lust. This much he knew.

Next thing he saw was something that has taken him quite by surprise was Nina's small form coming up to meet his ear. She spoke so quietly, even Harry could barely hear her, but it was also sort of hard to concentrate, what with the spine tingling sensation she was already giving him.

"Meet me in the empty compartment next to this one in three minutes."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom…", Nina said, in that soft voice of hers, and without another word, she stood, threw Harry a look over her shoulder and left, sliding the door shut quietly behind her.

A/N- Well, this was a longish chapter. Remember, I need Betas!!!

And I got a myspace. o

w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / x i x w i l l x a l w a y s x l o v e x y o u x add me if you want to beta, or if you just want to be friends.

I swear I'm not a pedophile. xD


	13. Confusion

A/N- Yes, yes, I know, two updates in one day. But I wanted to give you a Christmas present. So enjoy.

After around a minute or two after Nina's departure, Harry stood as well, mumbling something about getting food off the trolley. "But Harry, the trolley isn't due for another-" Ron started, but Hermione cut him off with a sharp nudge in the ribs. Harry didn't care. He just had to know more about this intoxicating girl. He left, and, after glancing around the corridor to make sure no one was peering through the windows at him, before slipping into the empty compartment, quickly locking the door behind him.

Nina was standing by the window, her eyes shut hiding her cold, blue eyes. Upon hearing the door shut, her eyes immidently flew open, but then she relaxed, seeing him.

"Er…did you want me for something?" He asked, rather awkwardly. He had a pretty good idea of what they were here for, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why him? But Nina didn't bother to answer his question, because it seemed that as soon as she saw him, she was upon him, shoving him down into the nearest seat, and straddling him. Well, Harry couldn't exactly say he wasn't all right with this. He was perfectly happy with it. And it showed. She kissed him, hard, her tongue prying his lips open, her hands on both sides of his face, his glasses knocked askew.

Harry was enjoying this /immensely/. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her small body against his own, his hands sliding up and down over her back. She broke away for a second, kissing down his neck, tugging the top of his shirt down a bit to kiss along his color bone. Harry couldn't help but let out a small moan of intense pleasure. It was obvious Nina knew how to work a man. But still, he couldn't help wondering/Why him?/

Hiei had no need to remove the bandana from his forehead. He could plainly hear what Nina had said to Harry, which cause for both of their sudden leave. Was she just trying to make him jealous? He could see through the wall, even with his third eye covered. And what he saw disgusted him. The stupid human, with Nina on top. Of course she would be on top. That's how she had always been. He remembered their first night like that, when he had lost himself in her, for the first, but most defiantly not the last. God no. She would never have let that be the last time. And Hiei was more than fine with that.

He had only ever slept with Nina. After her supposed death, Hiei refused to let himself get near to anyone, romantically wise. He and Kurama were close, yes, but Hiei could never think of Kurama in that sense. And Hiei knew Kurama felt likewise.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Hiei viewed back through the wall, to she if they had left yet. They hadn't. The human's hands were roaming everywhere now, timid at first, but then as if he were a pro. It didn't take much to see that this was his first time doing anything like the sort. His hands were under Nina's shirt now, and Hiei glared through the wall, as if this simple act would get the foolish boy to stop. But of course it didn't.

Hiei watched, feeling as though he were losing Nina all over again, as they rolled over, laying down across the seats now. The human lifted her shirt slowly up, and broke away, kissing down her neck now, rather sloppily. He obviously didn't have a clue what he was doing. Nina turned her head, and looked the wall however, a blank expression on her face. She look through the wall, _right at Hiei. _She knew he was watching. But why? What was her plan? She didn't seem to care about what the stupid human was doing, unzipped her jeans, and kissing around her belly button. Why was she taunting Hiei so? Did she have a motive? Or did she just not care anymore?

'Why do you constantly watch me?' She thought, sending a telepathic message to Hiei, who practically jumped out of his seat, from being startled. The others took no notice, luckily. 'It's kind of pathetic really.' She continued. 'You wish you were here, don't you? You wish you could have me like this. Or you're just pondering my existence? Well don't. Stay out of my life. I have no need for you. I'll watch the boy myself, so why don't the three of you just go home? There really is no use for you here.'

She smirked at Hiei, as a clumsy hand fumbled to unclasp her bra. Then she turned back to Harry, who's shirt had been laying somewhere a few chairs over, and pushed his hand away. "We should get back. They'll be wondering about us." She whispered, in that same quiet voice. Hiei saw the disappointment in Harry's eyes, but he quickly recovered, sliding his shirt back on, as Nina pulled hers on as well, buttoning her jeans quickly.

Hiei watched her tell him to go first, and she would be in there a little later, she had to go 'freshen up' some first. He watched him nod, and glared at the meek little boy walk back into the compartment, a dazed sort of look on his face. He watched the boy ignore his friend's questions, and sit back down in his original seat. Then Hiei turned his attention back to Nina. He watched he walk down the corridor, before slipping into another compartment, this time with one other occupant already there. It was a taller boy, with white blond hair, and an upturned nose, all hooked onto a long, pale face. Hiei recognized him from the girl, Hermione's, description. She had said he was bad news, that his father had been arrested over the summer for being a 'Death Eater', a big-time supporter of Voldemort. So why would Nina be conversing with someone like this Malfoy boy? What was going /on/

A/N- Beta!!!


End file.
